Echec au roi
by Arlia Eien
Summary: Introspection de Zechs, qui est-il vraiment, entre ses multiples identités et ses actions, lui-même s'est retrouvé perdu plus d'une fois, mais il n'était pas seul et l'issue pourrait être plus heureuse qu'il ne le croyait.


**Auteur :** Arlia Eien

**Titre :** Echec au roi

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte (dommage?)

**Rating :** K+

**Défi :**  
Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 6ème nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1h : idée, écriture, postage compris)  
Pour le thème "**_roi_**".

Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction de FF  
Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

**Echec au roi****

* * *

**

En AC182, le roi Peacecraft de Sank ainsi que sa famille avaient péri lors d'une attaque de l'Alliance Terrestre. Le prince Milliardo avait été déclaré officiellement mort. De façon officieuse, il avait survécu, tout comme sa jeune sœur, sauf que lui à six ans avait l'âge de se souvenir du massacre.

Quand quelques années plus tard il était entré dans les Specials, l'école formant les futurs soldats d'OZ, il avait décidé de renoncer à son nom. Comment aurait il pu salir le nom de son père, roi pacifiste et qui était mort tout comme son alter ego pacifiste, le politicien Heero Yuy qui avait pris une balle lors d'un discours ? Alors une deuxième fois, Milliardo Peacecraft était mort, mais de façon bien plus discrète, laissant à sa place Zechs Merquise.

A la fin de ses études et de son entrainement, Zechs Merquise était premier de sa promotion, aux côtés de Lucrezia Noin. Tous deux avaient les meilleurs résultats jamais enregistrés par l'école. Si aux yeux de tous il restait un soldat excellent, en privé, pour Noin il était en partie redevenu Milliardo.

En peu de temps, il avait fait ses preuves sur le champs de bataille. Excellent combattant, charismatique, meneur d'hommes, Zechs Merquise était le Lightening Count, le Comte Flamboyant, repoussant au loin ce qu'il restait du prince Peacecraft. Mais en rencontrant le dirigeant d'OZ, Treize Khushrenada, en découvrant sa vision chevaleresque et idéaliste du combat et du soldat parfait en général, le Lightening Count avait laissé Milliardo refaire surface avec ses croyances.

En AC195, il ne s'était plus senti à sa place parmi OZ. Treize et Noin, ses seuls amis, ceux qui savaient qui il était, lui étaient toujours d'un grand soutien. Quand il avait trahi en reconstruisant le Wing, Gundam du pilote 01, le Lightening Count avait été oublié, c'était Zechs Merquise que l'on recherchait.

Plus tard, alors que Noin l'avait suivi, il avait ressenti le besoin de continuer seul sa route et avait sommé la jeune femme de prendre soin de sa sœur cadette. Relena était la seule digne d'être appelée Peacecraft et de prendre la tête du royaume. C'est ce qu'il croyait, Lucrezia n'osa pas le contredire.

La solitude, les combats en faveur du royaume de Sank, son visage dévoilé quand son casque s'était brisé lui avaient redonné l'envie de porter son nom. Mettant Zechs Merquise de côté, il s'était présenté comme Milliardo Peacecraft, diplomate venu de Sank.

Quand il avait réalisé que l'Homme n'était pas près à arrêter la guerre, il avait accepté la proposition de Quinze de prendre la tête de la révolte coloniale représentée par la White Fang. Milliardo Peacecraft ne croyait plus en l'Homme, il se fichait de la façon dont on l'appelait.

Lors du combat final, il avait repris espoir en combattant le pilote du Wing. Quand celui-ci avait voulu anéantir le vaisseau spatial Libra en s'autodétruisant, Zechs avait insisté pour accomplir ce sacrifice. Treize était mort. Sa jeune sœur avait besoin de personnes comme ce pilote pour amener la paix. Lui, Milliardo Peacecraft n'avait pas de place en ce monde. A la fin de la guerre, il avait été déclaré porté disparu et considéré comme mort par tous sauf sa chère Noin.

Un an plus tard, lors du putsch de Mariemeia, il avait refait surface. Zechs Merquise n'existait plus, mais il devenait Wind en agissant pour le compte des Preventers, la police du maintien de la paix, pour laquelle œuvrait Noin, le temps de rétablir la situation.

Maintenant, il n'était plus ce Wind, il n'était plus Zechs Merquise. Noin avait démissionné des Preventers, ils étaient ensemble dans un vaisseau en pilotage automatique pour faire le point, se retrouver. Ils jouaient aux échecs.

Ils étaient en fin de partie, il avait mal calculé son dernier coup, il avait vu que Lucrezia pouvait faire un échec au roi. Il retint son souffle en la voyant avancer la main vers le plateau… pour bouger son cavalier, lui permettant de gagner.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme à la chevelure brune coupée court sourit légèrement et haussa les épaules, un regard doux posé sur lui.

Il soupira. Elle ne changerait pas, mais c'était aussi son sens du sacrifice qu'il aimait.

Ne se préoccupant plus du plateau, il tendit la main vers la joue de Lucrezia, la caressa, ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Dorénavant, il était Milliardo Peacecraft, juste Milliardo Peacecraft, et il se sentait bien comme ça.

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
